You are My Heart
by Choi Hye Won
Summary: Siwon merasa menyesal telah mengucapkan kata putus pada Kibum hanya karena sebuah kesalahpahaman sepele. akankah Siwon berhasil membuat Kibum kembali padanya? atau justru ia akan mebuatnya semakin membenci dirinya. Sibum/threeshoot mungkin.


**You are My Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, romance, humor.**

**Warning : Genderswitch, Gaje, Full Typos, Abal, OOC, OC.**

**Pokoknya DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon pov*

_Pernahkah kalian merasakan betapa menyakitkannya penyesalan? _Aku yakin kalian semua pernah merasakan itu.

Begitu pula dengan diriku yang sedang merasakan hal ini. hanya karena gengsiku yang terlalu tinggi, aku melepaskan yeoja yang sangat berarti di hidupku. Aku benar-benar menyesal sesaat setelah aku mengucapkan kata **PUTUS** padanya. entah setan apa yang merasukiku saat aku benar-benar merasa cemburu pada yeojachinguku itu saat kulihat ia tengah berpelukan dengan seorang namja di pinggir jalan yang belakangan kuketahui adalah sepupunya sendiri. Betapa **BODOH**nya diriku yang tak mau mendengar penjelasan dari yeojachinguku yang sudah menjalin cinta denganku sekitar tiga tahunan tersebut. Belakangan aku sangat menyesal saat ku ketahui bahwa namja yang kulihat sedang berpelukan dengannya adalah sepupunya sendiri Lee Donghae, namja berwajah puppy fish dan lumayan tampan menurutku.

Aku sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf padanya saat aku mengetahui kebenarannya, namun aku terlalu gengsi untuk hanya sekedar berucap 'MAAFKAN AKU BUMMIE' hanya sebuah kata yang simple bukan untuk di ucapkan? Tapi tidak buatku, aku terlalu menjunjung tinggi martabat serta harga diriku. Seharusnya dia mencoba terus untuk menjelaskan padaku agar aku tak salah paham lagi padanya, namun apa yang ia perbuat, apa kalian tahu? Ia malah seolah tak perduli denganku dan lebih meladeni para fans-fans namjanya yang selama ini mengejar-ngejar dirinya. MENYEBALKAN.

Ahh aku lupa memberitahu nama yeojachinguku atau lebih tepatnya **mantan namjachinguku **, dia bernama **Kim Kibum**, yeoja yang paling populer disekolahku SM high school. Kibum memang sangat pantas menyandang gelar primadona di sekolah kami, karena memang dia sangatlah cantik dan manis, kulitnya seputih salju, alisnya tebal membingkai, bibirnya merah ranum, matanya lebar dan tegas, serta rambut hitam arangnya. Dia juga mempunyai killer smile andalannya yang aku yakin kalau kalian melihatnya pasti kalian akan jatuh pingsan dan tak lupa mengeluarkan darah segar dari hidung kalian.

Aishh aku sampai lupa mengenalkan namaku pada kalian semua. Namaku **Choi Siwon**, aku menjabat sebagai ketua osis dan tak lupa aku juga termasuk namja populer di sekolahku. Ahh aku lupa memberitahukan pada kalian aku juga adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah elit ini. apakah kau berpikiran aku sangat kaya? Haha jangan berpikiran begitu karena ini masih tak seberapa dari kekayaan orang tuaku.

Well kita kembali ke cerita ne,,,

Aku melangkah angkuh menuju ruang osis yang ada di ujung koridor ini, namun sebuah suara sudah berhasil merusak ketentramanku.

"Oppa, kau mau kemana?"tanya yeoja berambut sepunggung itu sambil bergelayut manja di lenganku. Sungguh aku sangat risih dengan kehadirannya.

"Aishh aku mau ke ruang osis Jessica-ssi, jadi kumohon lepaskan tanganmu,"ucapku tegas pada yeoja bernama Jessica Jung ini, bukannya aku tidak suka padanya, siapa sih yang tak kenal dengan Jessica? Dia juga termasuk dalam deretan yeoja populer yang ada di sekolah, tapi entah kenapa aku sama sekali tak suka dengan yeoja yang agresif karena itu membuatku takut.

"Tapi oppa aku kan ingin bersamamu, biarkan aku ikut ne,"ucapnya lagi semakin bermanja-manja pada lengan kananku.

"Aishh kau ini, jangan membuatku semakin re—"belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, kulihat dari kejauan sosok yeoja yang sangat aku cintai itu berjalan mendekat ke arahku, aku sekilas melirik ke Jessica yang masih bermanja-manja ria di lenganku. Ini kesempatanku untuk memanas-manasi dia, aku harus berhasil membuatnya cemburu padaku.

"Ahh tentu saja chagi, bagaimana setalah aku menyelesaikan tugasku kita jalan-jalan ne,"ucapku sengaja agak keras agar Kibum bisa mendengar dengan jelas. Kulihat ia sekilas memandangku, namun kenapa wajahnya sangat datar? Kenapa ia sama sekali tak terlihat marah saat aku memeluk pinggang ramping Jessica? Apa itu artinya ia sudah tak cinta lagi padaku? Huweeeee aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku sangat mencintainya. Aku ingin kembali padanya. aku rindu sekali dengan bibir ranumnya. Arrrrgggggg apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Siwon pov end*

Kibum pov*

Ahh hari ini sungguh melelahkan sekali. ada apa dengan para namja yang ada disekolahku ini? kenapa mereka jadi seperti psikopat yang selalu menguntit kemanapun aku pergi. MELELAHKAN. Baru juga beberapa hari aku putus dengannya, sudah banyak namja yang mengejar-ngejar diriku. Apakah aku sebegitu populernya ya? Tapi kenapa aku baru sadar akan hal itu?

Untung mereka semua sudah tidak ada, kalau tidak aku tidak yakin bisa selamat dari mereka semua. Well sekarang aku harus cepat-cepat ke kantin sebelum aku kehabisan jam istirahat. Oh God... setelah terbebas dari sekumpulan psikopat sekarang aku harus berhadapan lagi dengan 'Dia'. Dunia serasa runtuh saat aku lihat dia tengah bermesraan dengan yeoja yang tak kalah populernya denganku. Aisshh kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan dua makhluk menyebalkan itu. aku tidak boleh salah tingkah. Aku harus biasa saja walaupun hatiku sangat sakit melihatnya, namun aku harus bisa bersikap datar seoah tak tahu kalau ada mereka berdua. kau harus bisa Kim Kibum. FIGHTING.

Akhirnya aku bisa berjalan melewati mereka berdua dengan wajah datarku. Sial sekali kau Choi Siwon! baru beberapa hari kau putus denganku dan kau sekarang sudah bermesraan dengan Jessica di koridor kampus. Apakah kau ingin mati hah? Awas kau! pasti nanti akan kubalas!

Apakah kalian bertanya siapa itu Choi Siwon? aku yakin kalian penasaran dengan dia. Baiklah aku akan membocorkan sedikit tentang dia. Choi Siwon, dia termasuk kedalam jejeran namja populer di sekolahku. Dia mempunyai wajah yang tampan dan berwibawa, tubuhnya atletis, dia juga anak dari pemilik sekolah ini dan dia adalah mantan namjachinguku. Ingat hanya sebatas **MANTAN**. Salahkan dia yang terlalu cemburu padaku dan dengan begitu mudahnya mengucapkan kata **PUTUS** padaku. Dasar namja **JELEK, SOMBONG, TAK PUNYA OTAK, BABO, TUKANG PENEBAR PESONA. **

Semua kesalahpahaman berawal dari dia yang dengan seenaknya menuduhku berselingkuh dengan namja lain. Dia bahkan tak mau mendengarkan alasanku, dia terlalu larut dengan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan diriku. DASAR EGOIS. Padahal namja yang dituduhnya berselingkuh denganku adalah kakak sepupuku sendiri –Lee Donghae—. Dia memang sangat menyebalkan, aku tidak mau lagi berhadapan dengannya, oleh karena itu setelah aku dan dia putus, aku putuskan untuk mengundurkan diri juga dari osis. Aku tak mau berhubungan dengan namja egois itu lagi. Titik.

.

.

.

**Annyeong my beloved readers^^**

**Uwaaaaaaahh tanpa sengaja bikin FF baru nih^^ pendek pula. Lagi gak terlalu mood untuk ngetik nih hhehe. Itung-itung buat readers yang nunggu Ffku yang masih TBC haha *,***

**Baiklah apakah FF ini pantas di lanjut? Atau udah sampai sini saja? Ungkapkan isi hati kalian dengan cara me**_**REVIEW**_** ne^^ hahaha**


End file.
